1. Technical Field
This invention relates to container closure assemblies and, more particularly, to a resiliently operable bottle cap for beverage and foodstuff containers.
2. Prior Art
It is highly desirable to provide a container with a closure capable of being easily opened and closed without the use of a tool particularly when it is necessary to maintain the integrity of the contents of the container and protect such contents from contaminants. Thus, the closure should be sufficiently closable to avoid contamination of the contents after the opening of the container.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to accomplish the foregoing, especially with both plastic and metal closures, suitable for plastic containers and metal cans, respectively. It is clearly advantageous to utilize a closure as aforesaid, usually made of the same material as the container, but also with other combinations, e.g., a plastic closure for a metal can. For greater convenience in recycling, the closure and container materials should be the same.
It is also desirable to provide a container closure assembly as aforesaid which is easy to prepare commercially and which is convenient and easy to use. Such containers are particularly useful for fluid products which are dispensed by pouring. Users of such containers have found it convenient to have a pour spout associated with the container to prevent dripping or unintentional spilling of the contents during pouring.
Consumers familiar with containers having pour spouts for fluid products, especially foods such as ketchup, salad dressing or the like products which congeal upon exposure to open air, will appreciate that the pour spout must be totally enclosed in an air-free environment when not in use. Squeeze bottles or the like having a snorkel-like pouring nozzle have been provided with end caps which fit over the free end of the nozzle and which are secured to the base of the nozzle with plastic banding integrally formed therewith. However, considerable care must be exercised in aligning the end cap with the nozzle. Also, the interconnecting band or strap is fragile and susceptible to tearing, with a potential loss of the end cap closure.
Other nozzles, such as those used with mustard containers, have closure arrangements located internal to the nozzle at points remote from the pouring tip thereof. However, after a dispensing operation is completed, the tip of the nozzle remains filled with the product, being trapped in the nozzle, above the closure elements. Over time, upon exposure to the outside air, the product trapped in the tip of the nozzle will spoil, congeal or otherwise present an unsatisfactory condition to the consumer. Accordingly, it is desirable to eliminate such trapping of product in the spout and to provide a total enclosure of the spout, preventing its contact with the outside air.
Accordingly, a need remains for a closeable container that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a resiliently operable bottle cap for beverage and foodstuff containers. Such a bottle cap is durable, lightweight, and easily installed and removed. The present invention offers individuals an effective way to prevent beverage spills that frequently stain clothing, furniture, carpet, rugs, the interior of automobiles, etc., and generally make a mess that must be cleaned. Such an invention preserves beverages and food products while maintaining their freshness, reducing waste, and saving a user time and money.